


The Third Date

by yunyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Consensual Mind Control, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Femdom is very mild, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Romance, Smut Monday, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyu/pseuds/yunyu
Summary: (Set after Shikamaru Hiden, does not contradict canon; author's note covers what you need to know from that book. If you want to avoid spoilers from Shikamaru Hiden until it airs in the anime, wait to read this fic.)On the third date, it is appropriate to initiate sex. He read that in a book about how to date correctly. And he really, really wants to date Ino correctly--he has to, because the bond he has with her is not like anything he's felt before, and he wants to feel it more and more.Written for Smut Monday, prompt: "yes, please". I love this ship and so many people say they don't understand it. I hope those people will give this fic and pairing a chance, to at least understand what I love and find unique and special about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic relies on a significant event in Shikamaru Hiden, where Ino went inside Sai's mind to rescue him at great personal risk to herself. This is set after they have officially begun dating, on (as the title indicates) their third date.

_Acting like a gentleman is key to winning a lady. A gentleman has authority and respect and acts with consideration and care to others; this causes the lady to feel he is a trustworthy person to be around…_ Sai looked down from the page of the book to the pot of simmering sauce as he stirred it, then back to the book. _Do not underestimate the compounding effect of small actions such as helping a lady take off her coat, holding doors for her, and pushing in her chair for her._  

The buzzer sounded. Sai slipped the book back on the shelf on his way to let Ino in.

“Hi Sai! Sorry I’m a little late,” she said as she stepped in and began pulling off her sandals. “I brought flowers.”

He accepted the small pot of flowers. “I was expecting it. A woman arriving late to a date can be a good sign because it means she was making herself more presentable, therefore she is invested in the relationship.”

“ _Understanding Women_?” guessed Ino.

“No, that was from _Is She the One For You_. May I help you with your coat?”

She blinked at him. “I’m not wearing a coat, Sai. Are you following a script?”

He gave a fake smile. “Ah, I thought it would go better that way—”

Sai froze as she pressed a finger to one corner of the curved lips.

“Hey now. None of that. Just relax, alright? No more fake smiles.”

His face softened into impassivity. “It’s a habit. The smile.”

She lifted the finger from his mouth and tapped his nose. “It’s nowhere near as attractive as your real one.”

The corners of his mouth went up just a little as he received his favourite compliment, and then turned down as Sai attempted to capture what the feeling was.

“Something smells nice,” Ino said, walking into the room. “What are you making?”

“Spaghetti. Would you like some wine?”

“That sounds great.”

He placed the little pot of flowers on the table and went into the kitchen to get the decanter. To his surprise, she followed him into the tiny kitchen and hoisted herself up on the counter as he poured her a glass. Ino reached out a hand, and so he gave it to her.

“Thanks,” she said and took a sniff and then a sip.

Sai began filling his large pot with water for the pasta now that she was there. “You can wait at the table while I finish cooking.”

She laughed. “But you’re in here.”

He flicked on the gas flame for the pot. “Oh. Yes. I am.”

“So I want to be where you are,” she said. “That’s the point of a date.”

Sai stirred the sauce mechanically. “Oh. Thank you.”

“For what?”

He looked over at her. She was sipping from the glass again and giving him an expression of friendly interest. “Wanting to be around me. And the flowers.”

She laughed again. “You’re welcome for both, Sai. Both come naturally. You should pour yourself a glass of the wine too. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Sai said with a frown as he obediently poured himself a glass of the wine.

“Never mind. I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

As Sai finished cooking the spaghetti, Ino told him about her day. She had put in a shift at the Yamanaka clan gardens. One of her elder relatives, who ran the cultivation side of the clan floral business, had been having difficulty with a plant disease that had infected the soil, and Ino had finally convinced him to let her have Sakura see if she could apply the principles of toxin extraction to a plant application.

“And it totally worked too, right off the bat! I mean I was prepared for it to take some time or even not work at all, but Sakura was able to do it. It felt so great to see my great-uncle falling all over himself weeping and thanking us for saving his peonies. The same guy who was crabbing at me just that morning that the Yamanaka clan gardens were _only for Yamanakas_. Sheesh. I mean, the Naras and the Akimichis bring guests onto their ancestral lands, why shouldn’t we? I think it’s just that all those old toughies who make up half of T &I don’t want people seeing them daintily pruning roses or whatever. As if people don’t already know that’s the only reason Konoha’s interrogation department is even close to sane.”

“It’s… a stress reliever. Right?”

“Well, it’s that, yeah, but I think even more than that, the beauty and simplicity of nature reminds you of what is good in the world. Sometimes you even need to be reminded that there _is_ good, that it exists, and that there’s something worth fighting for…”

“That sounds satisfying.” He turned his face away quickly, hoping she hadn’t noticed the reflexive fake smile.

Fortunately she was staring into the wine glass. “I don’t know if that’s the right word,” Ino mused. “Mm… is there a word that means ‘sanity-preserving’? ‘Rejuvenating’ is along the same lines… you feel like a child again…”

“Ah, well, that I wouldn’t know.” He tipped the pot of boiling water into the colander in the sink.

“Uh, here, I’ll carry out the decanter,” she said, and when he glanced over his shoulder, he could see her face was red as she hopped down from the counter and grabbed it. Had he made her uncomfortable? He searched over every nuance of his previous sentence for the fault in it. All he said was that he didn’t know… every single conversation guide he had ever read had said that professing ignorance allows the other person to feel like an expert and thus increases friendship… had he said it wrong? Had it been fake? But he had actually told the truth…

Sai dished out the pasta, retrieved the salad he had made earlier from the fridge, tossed it with the dressing, and began carrying out the dishes.

“Oh wow,” Ino said appreciatively. “This really looks delicious Sai!”

Sai felt a surge of… some unpleasant emotion… as he let his face remain impassive while he disclaimed the compliment. She didn’t want him to fake smile… but surely not to smile was rude and would hurt her… but he didn’t feel any special accomplishment in assembling a dinner according to the instructions in a cookbook. He brought out the last items and sat down across from her.

“Itadakimasu,” they said together.

“Did you get this out of a cookbook?” Ino twirled spaghetti around on her fork. “It’s seriously better than my mother’s.”

They discussed food, cookbooks, libraries, and the new ability to find things like recipes online. The conversation flowed fairly easily, since Sai was very good on facts and Ino didn’t press him for opinions.

When it appeared she had finished, Sai commenced the next phase of the script.

“Why don’t we finish our wine on the sofa?”

Ino tilted her head. “You have a sofa?”

“Yes. In my bedroom. I’ll show you.”

She followed him into the other room and began to laugh. “Sai, that’s just your futon with a bolster on it.”

“…isn’t that close enough?”

“Uh, well, alright. I’m game for wherever this script is going.” She put her wine glass down on the floor and leaned against the wall. “What comes next? Cuddling?”

He blinked at her as he settled down next to her on the futon. “Did you read the same book? _How to Win the Dating Game._ ”

“I can honestly say I haven’t,” she said as she snuggled into his side. “This is nice. What does the book say to do next?”

He answered her by initiating a kiss, which she returned with pleasure. It was not their first kiss—he had kissed her goodnight on the first date, and he had received a few kisses that she initiated on their second, as well as once again initiating one to close out the date—but it was the first time that he cautiously opened his mouth. To his relief, she immediately knew what he was tying to accomplish and allowed him access.

“I think I like this book,” she murmured into his lips, surprising him, as he wasn’t aware that one could talk and kiss at the same time.

Sai readied his nerve. Now was the moment of truth: was it a front clasp, or a back clasp? And if it was a back clasp, how difficult could it actually be to undo?

“Um, Sai…” Ino broke off the kiss. “…what exactly are you trying to do?”

“I’m looking for the bra clasp,” he said. “Does this mean it’s a front clasp? I can’t find it.”

“Uh, I’m not wearing a bra. Tsunade-sama invented a breast support jutsu that is wayyyy better than anything you can do with fabric. Seriously, she did so much for kunoichi when she did that.” She looked at him for a moment, then suddenly her mouth twisted. “You know, Sai, it doesn’t matter what any book says, if it’s not something you actually want to do.”

“But it’s our third date.”

“So?”

“Aren’t you expecting sex?”

She laughed, and covered her laugh with her hand in a not at all effective attempt to stifle it. “Sorry, I’m just laughing at how blunt you are about this stuff. Sai, nobody has the right to _expect_ sex from anybody else, not even boyfriend and girlfriend. That’s something that happens when both of us decide it’s the right time and that we want to.”

“But I do want to. I mean, I want to if you want to. Do you want to?”

She gave him a calculating look, then shifted her position so that she was straddling his hips. “How about we just kiss for a bit and see what happens?”

They resumed kissing. It was really nice, kissing her, Sai decided. She was so close to him, holding onto him, feeling him. Her lips were soft, and up close he could smell a multitude of flowers.

Ino broke off the kissing after a few minutes by pulling away slowly. She looked sad. “You’re not enjoying this, are you.”

“That’s… I am. I am enjoying it.” He didn’t know how to show that he was telling the truth, so he spoke louder. “I am!”

“Your body… isn’t reacting, Sai,” she said gently, and slipped out of his lap.

 _No, please don’t leave me alone again._ “Just tell me what I’m supposed to do. I can learn what to do, Gorgeous.”

She smiled at the nickname. “It isn’t something you learn, if you don’t like me that way, then—”

He grabbed her wrist. “Please. I _do_ like you. You can… you can go inside my mind, like you did before. You can see that I’m enjoying it… if there’s something I’m doing wrong, you can show me…”

Ino sighed. “Alright. Hold still. _Shintenshin no Jutsu!_ ”

With Ino inside his mind, Sai watched her body fall back onto the futon limply.

**_Alright, Sai. Think of… the most attractive person you can think of._ **

_Attractive?_

**_Sexy, or cute, or… handsome, or whatever attracts you. The person with the nicest body._ **

Sai’s mind stuttered.

**_That’s… very odd… there’s a block…_ **

Sai thought about the cursed seal on his tongue.

**_No, I don’t mean something like that… it’s something I’ve seen before in T &I… it’s a defence mechanism in the mind… Can I… poke around a little?_ **

_Yes, please._

He started to remember things, disjointed things, things that surfaced and immediately were shoved aside. Things that were remembered and then _manipulated_ in some way and then remembered again, clearer, sharper, different.

He is thirteen, he is twelve; Shin is alive; he is being trained, by his seniors, by Danzo.

Sai observed Ino zeroing in on the training sessions with Danzo and a Yamanaka, but he both observed it and experienced it at the same time. The two of them, with Ino in control, remembered session after session. At first, Sai reacted to the memories with his customary detachment, but such a nonreaction couldn’t hope to distinguish itself from the flood of Ino’s emotions. Very quickly it was all he could do to hold on to a sense of himself. Her emotional reaction blew him away with its intensity; he could not even begin to think what emotion or emotions he was experiencing through her. It felt _bad_ , not good, very not good, but beyond that—

Sai felt an urge to vomit. His body, without his command, lurched up, covered his mouth, hunched over, stumbled and rushed to the bathroom, where he evacuated the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

**_Sai… oh Sai! I’m so sorry!_ **

The emotions were calming down somewhat now. She was—they were—sad. This was… sadness, right?

**_Yes, Sai… I feel very sad right now. I’m also disgusted and angry, but—_ **

_It’s okay that you vomited. I am very well-nourished and missing a meal once in a while—_

**_Oh Sai! I’m not sorry about the vomiting—well I am, but that’s not what’s most important. I mean what happened to you, what they did to you…_ **

Sai observed himself in the bathroom mirror as his body ran cold water in the bathroom sink. He was crying, crying far worse than the tears he had shed when he faced Shin in the War. His body took a cup and rinsed out his mouth, then wet a washcloth and wiped his face tenderly. Then he walked back out to his futon and laid down next to Ino’s body.

_You… felt that intensely about… the Root training?_

**_It was disgusting, Sai. The things they made you watch, the things they did to your body and your mind, those jutsu and those drugs…_ **

Her emotions are flaring again.

**_And they started when you were just a little boy… I can’t understand it…_ **

_I think… I think it was to prevent being compromised by enemy seduction, and… to avoid conflicting attachments…_

**_It’s sick, Sai. It was… they took innocent Konoha children like you and tried to kill everything about you that was human. And that to save Konoha? That isn’t a Konoha that’s worth saving… I can’t understand how my father… that doesn’t matter. Sai… they systematically attempted to destroy your sexuality… or rather to prevent you from developing any kind of sexual response to any stimuli, whether that stimuli was normal or… perverse…_ **

His stomach heaved a little and Sai felt Ino’s emotions within him fluctuate.

**_I’m sorry. I should maintain better control. It’s just… even just glimpsing some of what they showed you, let alone what they did to you… the important thing is, Sai, I can understand you better now._ **

He didn’t just want her to understand… not to understand and then leave…

_**I will never leave you alone. Whether we’re friends or more than friends—** _

_You’re important to me—precious—Gorgeous…_

She was laughing within his mind, filling him with that light again, like how she had grasped his hand and pulled him up from the darkness. **_So… you don’t actually find me beautiful, do you?_**

He had anticipated Ino to react with Sakura’s rage when she found him out on this.

**_Ha… maybe I would have when I was sixteen, but… you know, I get a lot of attention for my body, and… the fact that you want to be with me, just me, when you don’t care about it at all, when to you my body is no better or worse than anyone’s… I feel… I don’t know how to say it…_ **

_You sound like me. But with you inside me… I can feel it. I can feel what you feel._

It felt then like she was stirring within him. His body closed his eyes.

**_Sai… if we could undo the programming on you, help you to have whatever sexual response you were meant to have, before… before that happened, would you want that?_ **

He had to think about that. Even last year, he would have said no. Sex seemed to be so confusing, so much of a hassle, so needlessly vulnerable and dangerous. Desire made people act irrationally and suffer. But he had learned that the rewards of bonds outweighed their dangers. Perhaps sex would be the same.

And it would make Ino happy…

_Yes, please._

**_Do you know about exposure therapy, what that is?_ **

_I think I read about it._

**_Okay, well, they sort of used that principle, in conjunction with a lot of other… stuff, to try to make your mind and body suppress your sexuality. So, I think, the starting principle would be to start exposing you to sexual stimuli, sexual pleasure, if possible, without the… consequences they used on you before. I can feel what you feel, but you can also tell me to stop if it becomes too uncomfortable at any point, alright? Hopefully, with me here guiding your reactions and with some of my clan secret mind jutsu to bypass mental blocks, I can make the process go a lot faster…_ **

_Go ahead. I trust you._

His eyes opened.

Sai’s body looked down. His gaze looked over the flat, pale plane of his abdomen, and he moved a hand over it. A desire emerged, rapidly succeeded by both terror and then calm, then the desire again. It was rather jolting.

**_Alright so far? I was able to sidestep it, but you probably still experienced it briefly._ **

_I’m alright._ He hadn’t experienced that kind of true fear in a long time, to the point that he had nearly forgotten he ever had. Its very novelty somehow made it less terrible; it was proof that he _could_ feel.

**_You’re beautiful._ **

His hands opened the clasp of his belt. His hips hitched up while he pulled down his pants and underwear.

**_Wow. If you’re a grower not a shower, then I can see why you call Naruto Dickless._ **

_I called him that because insecure males are often rattled by insinuations about their manliness as quantified by penile length. I read that in a—_

If he had control of his body, he would have gasped. His hands had grasped his flaccid penis and were experimentally stroking it.

The same flash of terror occurred before he felt something very strange, yet pleasant. He was stiffening up, as if he had made his tongue rigid. Only it wasn’t his tongue; it was his penis.

**_Can we call it your cock or your dick or something? Penis is so clinical. You’re harshing my buzz here._ **

_You’re enjoying this..?_

**_Oh yeah._** His tongue licked his lips, which were strangely dry. **_You feel so good, baby._**

It was absurd to like being called her baby, wasn’t it? He watched his hand moving up and down his shaft. Sai couldn’t help it—he liked being her baby. He liked it a lot. Hers, her precious person, under her control, loved and cuddled and _stroked—_

**_Mmm, yes, I’ll stroke it for you._ **

His cock— ** _Much better, thanks—_** was weeping pre-cum at the tip, and his hand took the lubrication and spread it over the rest of him. Sai felt another flash of terror but it broke like a wave and he was back in the pleasure with Ino, in the now, in her-hand-his-hand-her-cock-his-cock and the fear was just something that made it hotter—

 **_Won’t it be even better when you can fuck me for real—_ ** _yes, yes—_ **_I want to feel you in me—_ ** _can it be as good as this?—_ **_ugh, Sai, should I go faster—_ ** _yes, please, more, more Ino, I want to feel it more—_ **_so good—_ ** _so good—_

And then there were no words at all. His eyes were closing, his back was arching, his mouth was crying out his own name brokenly.

And then Ino was gone, and he was panting, just him. He felt movement on the futon and slowly opened his eyes.

She was giving him a tired smile, as she pulled herself up and over to cuddle with him again. “Well, that worked even better than my best case scenario… although I should have gotten a towel or tissues or something first I guess… I didn’t think we’d get that far the first time…”

Oh yes, ejaculation. He looked down and saw that he had cum on his hand, his thighs, pants, and some had dripped down onto the bed too.

The sight of the semen turned his stomach with anxiety, and without her inside his mind to do whatever she had done, it didn’t abate. She felt him stiffen, and looked at him with concern.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry, I should have thought of that—it’s just the pleasure was so intense, I lost control and slipped out—do you need me to come back in and help you?”

“No, Gorgeous.” _I can feel. With Ino, I can feel. Even feeling fear with her is better than feeling nothing without her._ “You’re still here with me. I’ll be alright.”

She hummed a bit, tunelessly. “Would you like me to spend the night?”

Sai looked at her and thought she was without a doubt the most beautiful being that ever existed. “Yes, please.”

Ino caressed his face. “I love your real smile.”

They stripped nude, cleaning up the mess with Sai’s clothing, Ino neatly folding her clothes so that they would look better in the morning for her trip home. By the time they were under the duvet, the fear was almost completely gone, but he wasn’t about to bring that up. What if she decided to leave? Then the fear would come back, he justified to himself. She had to stay.

“I want to paint you,” he said with determination. “In the morning. I want to paint you and paint you.”

She chuckled sleepily, but didn’t say anything.

He kissed the top of her head. “Goodnight, Gorgeous.”

“Goodnight, Sai.”

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to include this explicitly in the fic, but it never worked out. The flowers Ino got for Sai are pansies--meaning "thoughts".


End file.
